


what the fuck is my life

by rivers_bend



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, twitfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw <a href="http://river-b.tumblr.com/post/61368950575/harry-you-are-killing-me">this gifset</a> on tumblr today. And rapidly spiraled into insanity and twitficced filth at redoliphaunt and now it's here. </p><p>i don't fucking know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what the fuck is my life

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know any of the people whose public personas are referred to in this story and neither believe nor mean to imply that this actually happened.

as;dlfjs All the thoughts about subs servicing other subs, and multiple tops, and him getting more and more desperate and also frustrated because no one will let him take his clothes off-- his dick is just pulled out of his fly, and he gets all sulky and that lip of his pouches out and he's begging to be untied so he can get naked and Louis wrenches his head back by the hair so he's stuck looking at the ceiling instead of the sub sucking his dick, and he starts crying he's so frustrated and the one sucking him is going so slow and is being petted and praised by his dom for keeping Harry on edge like that and Louis is so fucking hard and it takes everything he has not to just grind up on Harry's ass, but that's not what this is about. When Harry finally submits completely and is allowed to come, then he'll take him down and fuck Harry's wet, open mouth. And then I think they'll go watch the other dom put his boy up on a St. Andrew's cross and whip him and Harry will make little helpless noises into Louis' ear while Louis holds him close and tells him what good head he gives and what a good boy he was.


End file.
